Consequences of the Heart
by mAdhaTt3r21
Summary: Sasuke discovers that his actions from his youth have far reaching consequences.
1. The City of Desolation

MadHatter: Standard disclaimers apply. In other words, NO I do not own any of these characters, much as it pains for me to admit it.

Warnings: angst, lots of it if my story goes the way I intend it to

Pairings: SasukexNaruto

**Consequencesof the Heart**

Prologue

"The City of Desolation"

Murky streams of white reached out like fingers to caress the land, as night swiftly came and plunged the world into an ethereal darkness. Streetlamps flickered with harsh streaks of yellow and white, casting shadows where the light couldn't penetrate; adding to the glow of the moon as it shone brightly overhead, shedding light to the activities these unholy people indulged in as they littered the streets.

Every building around the block seem to come alive with loud music blaring from the inside and couples going in and out at regular intervals. Bright neon lights flared atop each structure, like beacons calling out to passersby to have a taste of the goods they offered. Others not already caught up in the excitement inside were too busy ogling at some of the men and women in flimsy transparent garments lining up the streets. Occasionally, a man would come and casually drape his arm around the waist of one of the women then disappear in one of the town's cheap motels, while others get picked-up by cars that rode by. The City of Sin, it was named, The City of Desolation others would say in the back of their minds. But definitely not the one and only. For there were thousands of it scattered around the globe. It was only the degree of immorality, the relative feeling of helplessness in which they differed.

There are other creatures of the night. Other creatures crawling through the City of Sin, giving more conviction to the name. Though not as visible, they were just as active, and probably the greater evil. These were the thieves lurking in the corners where they would not be noticed. Hiding until they find an opportunity to pounce on unsuspecting victims, taking away their cash, their jewelry, their life, and even their dignity. Little followers of Satan scourging the streets for money, life and pleasure. His band of minions set out to conquer the world for him. Minions that can be found in places both high and low. The world had many of them, and in each day that passed, they grow in number at an alarming rate. Soon the earth will be engulfed by a newfound terror: devils guised as the world's trusted leaders bent on crippling the world they are trusted to lead.

While on the quieter part of the town, in dark alleys of the streets, homeless people could be seen camping out; either huddled by makeshift fires, or laying shivering on the cold concrete ground with their eyes tightly shut as they tried to ignore the grumblings of their empty stomachs. One could even make out small figures here and there. Some were lucky enough to be decently attired, acquiring adequate protection from the chilly November winds. Others were not so lucky, ranging from different states of undress; small limbs violently quaking from the onslaught of the frosty winds.

Still, there are other occupants of the so-called City of Sin. Decent enough people working hard to earn their living, yet not quite making it through the poverty line. Stuck in the bottom, as was the life of their parents, and the life that will be passed on to their children. Sad eyes looking out through the windows, wishing for better days; a sudden twist of good fortune in their bleak monotonous lives.

This is the harsh truth of reality. A world infested with the corruption of mankind. Death, hunger, and degredation. These are but a few of the lasting effects of the recent wars that plagued the world. War. Such a powerful word that can evoke so many emotions with a single utterance can change the lives of so many with only a single stroke. And strike it did on the virgin land of Konoha. One would assume that a city as far and as remote as Konoha would be untouched by the horrors brought about by the endless killings. Yet somehow it wormed its way to their land, shattering the peacefulness and serenity they once owned. And like everywhere else in the world, it left the people scarred with haunting memories of the grim days that never faded from their minds. War destroyed their homes, ruined their families...their lives. Death kept a nightly vigil in the land, leaving behind countless numbers of dead bodies in his wake as he swooped down from one town to another. There was never a night that passed without hearing the mournful wailings of a mother, or of a child crying out for his parents. Nevertheless, the time of war had come to past. And peace once again reigned over the world. That is, if peace could be called to the kind of life they lived in. True there were no more wars being waged, but still its traces can be seen even by the naked eye. And there is still the never-ending battle that ranges on in one's soul. Individuals battling the demons that can be found inside one's head. And more often than not, failing miserably. And it was then that it was said that Satan himself walked the face of the earth, as humans tried to regain the tattered remains of what can be called life. People living their lives in shame and misery, but unable to do anything about it. Souls ladden with sin and grief with no more hope left in their hearts. No more light to shine on the world, just an unrelenting darkness veiling the earth...and their hearts.

A/N: (sweatdrops) Kinda heavy isn't it? It's just the prologue though, so don't mind it much. It's intended as a quick background to the kind of past one of my main characters belonged to. Hehehe! Next chapter contains our star. Promise!

Reviews and _constructive _criticisms are welcomed, always. I'm kinda nervous about my portrayal of Naruto since I never could understand how his mind works. Any helpful suggestions are gladly accepted. Flames are not. Also, this is my first fic, so please be kind. Thanks!


	2. The Return

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 1

"The Return"

Thin red lips were pulled back in a tight grimace as onyx black eyes surveyed the filth surrounding him. It had been years since he'd last stepped foot on this land. And he had hoped that he never would again. Of course, he had not counted on the sick sense of humor his employer possessed. And so he was forced to traverse these streets again, uprooting deeply buried memories that he once thought he'd lain to rest. He brutally quashed these before the images of his past came to haunt his mind again. It would not do well for him to lose his attentiveness, particularly in this city that hid horrors he had first hand experience in.

He kept himself firmly in the more illuminated areas, despite the attention he was receiving from the patrons and workers from the bars across the street. Catcalls and suggestive comments he could ignore. A blade in the back was a little harder, which was practically a guarantee if he wandered too closely to the all too deceptive shadows in the alleys he passed by. The fact that the hairs on the back of his neck have been tingling for a while now attested to that.

He veered sharply to the right once he reached an intersection, then kept on turning at certain corners till he found the building he was looking for. He almost felt amused that his memory of the place was still clear enough to guide him despite his years of absence, if not for what it implied. Instead, the half-formed smirk turned into a dark scowl as he once again turned his thoughts away from dangerous territory.

The building was old and bordering on decrepit, the walls dirt-stained and stinking of human feces. He remembered it to be an abandoned warehouse in his younger years, which often catered to homeless people who needed a shelter for a night or two. It was certainly wide enough to fill a couple of hundred people. The drafts coming from the various openings littering the walls and ceilings – no doubt courtesy of poverty-stricken individuals hauling off the metal hoping for an additional income – and the lack of toilet facilities leaved much to be desired however. At least for those of them who were fortunate enough to have a shelter to come home to at night. Never mind that it was only a few steps higher than this dump.

"Like the view? Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

The voice, smooth and mocking came from inside the structure. He recognized it as Kabuto's, and he frowned despite his best effort to keep an impassive face. The distinct feeling of unease being in his old neighborhood brought, coupled with the brief flare of anger at his taunting made the normally easy task quite difficult.

"Why are we here?" he asked instead as he watched the other detach himself from the shadows of the entrance to the building.

It was disconcerting how well the other man blended with his surroundings, despite how striking his hair was, and how revealing it should be in the darkness. It simply boggled his mind to no end.

Silvery strands of hair tied back into a loose ponytail heralded the other's approach as silent footfalls reached his sensitive ears. A break in the clouds enabled the dim glow of the moon to permeate the darkness and provide enough light for him to catch a glimpse of the other.

He was attired in a nondescript black shirt and pants, the quality substandard enough not to catch any undesired attention or to cast undue suspicion. His features were also fairly plain. Not quite ugly, but not very attractive either. Save for his hair, he appeared relatively inconspicuous, the type of man that would easily be forgotten. But those were the exact traits that made him a great spy in their organization. Those added to his sharp intellect and his perverse delight in causing suffering to others equal to their leader's earned him the position of second-in-command in the organization.

"And why not? Do you not miss your old home town?"

It was for that reason that he held back the scathing words that wanted to spill from his mouth. He did not fear the other man's displeasure, nor Orochimaru's, - he is considered the best in his profession for a reason – but he did intend to keep his job. True he had other clients that would pay a generous amount for his services, but Orochimaru still had some things that he needed. And to get that, he had to stay on his good graces. Thus, he pointedly ignored the question and asked an inane one of his own.

"What happened to the homeless people that used to reside here?"

The smirk Kabuto had been wearing since the start of their conversation widened even more at this, though he obligingly followed the other's lead. "Let's just say Orochimaru now runs this place and he saw it fit to dispose of the…useless garbage."

Kabuto watched his face closely for his reaction as he delivered these words. Upon finding none, he went on. "Orochimaru thought the setting would be apt considering the target he acquired for you."

Here he fished a sealed manila envelope from his back and threw it at him. Sasuke wasted no time in opening it and revealing its contents. Inside was an enlarged large picture of a busty, blonde woman walking in the streets and clutching a bag of groceries in one hand. She was dressed quite conservatively in a simple white wrap-around polo and a pencil cut black skirt, if not for the gaping low neckline showing her considerable cleavage. Another shake of the envelope showed some documents on the identity of his target and other pertinent information they felt he should know. A quick glance on top of the page nearly made his heart stop beating.

"Tsunade, head of the council ruling over the Fire country. She's also the aunt of Arashi Uzumaki, the one you killed eleven years ago. Your first, isn't that right?" he paused here as if waiting for a reply; for him to confirm or deny. When none was forthcoming, he continued, voice a tad bit amused. "The job you nearly mangled if I remember correctly. Orochimaru and I are hoping things would be different this time. Do try your best Sasuke-kun."

With that the other pivoted on his heels and walked away, disappearing moments after. And then he was left alone drowning in his memories.

A/N: R&R please! Feel free to ask for questions and clarifications. Also, since this is my first SasuNaru fic, I'd appreciate it if you'd point out if I'm getting too OOC. I don't think I was able to pull of Kabuto's personality very well. (disheartened sigh)


End file.
